In technical standards such as Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) and Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), a plurality of storage devices are connected to a host via a Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) controller, for example, such that the host can recognize the storage devices as a single mass storage device. However, such a topology cannot be adopted in the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) standard.